The Awakened House
by The Not-So It Girl
Summary: What is life like after 'Angels Take Manhattan' for Amy and Rory?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Sorry to disappoint. :/  
Author's Note: Enjoy! And I don't think this is really AU, because the show does say they live life together, just in the past. Here we go! This is not a One Shot, this is a story that I hope goes on for a very long time. :D By the way, in this let's just say someone formed something rather similar to Torchwood. Aw, that makes me sad because they never met Captain Jack! Aw, I'll stop rambling and get to the story now.

Oh, one more thing. I know I'm TORTURING you. But a big shout out to u/94383/

AKA Dame Rose Tyler. She was the beta for this short chapter, and greatly enhanced it. And for that, I thank you. :)

Amy stumbled, grasping at the wall to regain her balance. Her hand momentarily brushed away the sense of dizziness that captivated her.  
_"What have I done,"_ she thought bitterly. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with Rory, that was far from the truth. She had left her best friend, who was begging her to stay there. On top of that, she didn't even know if she was sent back to the same time or place as Rory! She craned her neck, flailing her arm in an attempt to find a light switch. Of course knowing her luck at the moment the only light the room had was dim, dusty, and **not** very bright. Her ears perked at the sound of footsteps echoing closer, as she wander the halls of the lifeless house. Her mind not restringing her surroundings, it might have had to do with the face that her eyes were cast to the floor. Which would explain why she didn't see the shadow she just collided with and only barely grasped the fact she was now sprawled on the floor. Amy screamed in surprise, knowing that even now the Doctor would not be there to save her.

_"When did I become so reliant on him?"_  
"Amy, wait! Please come back!"hollered an unfamiliar voice that stopped her dead in her tracks.  
_How does she know my name?_!

The paranoid thoughts and possible outcomes of this new situation raged through her mind at lighting speed. Of course the voice spoke again and all negative thoughts flew out the window.  
"Rory told me all about you. I can help you find him if you like,"the raven haired girl said quickly, clearly eager to please.  
"Y-you, know where Rory is?"  
"Well, yeah. Him and the crew are downstairs, I'll take you there if you-"  
Amy didn't want to listen, and wouldn't give her a chance to finish before she moved forward behind the hall that the girl had just motioned down. She ran past at least 100 paintings, her arm brushing against the brown wallpaper. She just wanted to hug her husband and she didn't care whether he was 40 or 100. He was hers and for the moment that was all she had to think about to keep her going.  
"Rory?"she called, an echo clearly sounding, but this time it didn't matter. "Rory, it's me, Amy!"she turned all around in search of him, but only found him when she scanned the floor to see if he at least left his jacket when he went off. It usually annoyed her to death when he threw his jacket on the floor, but that would have been a walk in the park rather than what she saw. Which was absolutely nothing. She was sure he was in this room. He had to be. Finally, she saw a little wooden door in the corner of the room. Peering through the window, she was shocked at the sight she saw. Rory was kissing a girl almost identical to the raven haired one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

Author's Note: So sorry I haven't updated in a while!

So here's the deal, if I don't know if you guys like the story, then I don't know if I should continue. So how about this; five reviews for the next chapter? And the first person to review will get a shoutout! Now, on with the story!

Amy's throat was closing up; she attempted to muffle a sob, to no avail. Her cry was heard, and Rory and his companion turned to face her. When Rory first took her in, he wore a face of astonishment, until he realized what she had seen. Then his face morphed into a look of petrified guilt. The girl, Amy noticed, wasn't the dark haired one Amy had abandoned moments before;she was older, and wore a smug look on her face.

"Amy...you're...you're here,"She could feel Rory's amazement and sincere happiness as he hugged her, but she did not respond. Her arms hung lifelessly by her side, and when Rory pulled away, he looked ashamed.

"How could you?"she uttered in a low, quiet voice that was much more frightening than her shouting and yelling at him passionately. It was like she was broken.

"Amy, I was just lonely...you were gone and I didn't think I would ever see you again. But trust me, that was the only time we've only ever kissed and all the while I wished it was you,"he choked out as tears of guilt flowed down his cheeks.

"I'm still here!"the other girl shrieked.

"Then get out!"Amy snapped, with a look of disgust. The girl shook her head in confusion and loathing, and walked out the door, but not before mouthing to Amy,

_"He's lying."_

The room was almost in dead silence; Amy was pretending stare out the window, and Rory was looking at her intently, trying to read her. Finally, he burst,

"Amy, Damara means nothing to me! She was there, and I was lonely and missing you! I was wishing you were here...and she showed up...and she kissed me. That was like, a week ago. Ever since then, we've kissed a few times and she tried to take it further but I wouldn't. Amy, please forgive me. I need you. I don't know how long it's been since you've seen me, but it's been 6 months here, Amy. 6 months without you. That was torture, and I can't spend another minute of my life without you around."

She looked at him for a moment and she knew he was sincere.

"Alright! Alright. I forgive you,"his lips curved upward and he hugged her. She actually embraced him back this time, though not as enthusiastically. "I just-I need to be alone for a little while. Is there a room I could stay in or..."

"Oh. Oh, yeah!'he grinned sheepishly. "Um, would you like one with yourself or with someone else..."

"You, you doofus!"and for the first time she laughed. And as he led her up the stairwell, his hand creating elaborate stories as he spoke, she knew that everything would be alright.

Author's Note: Hope you like! Five reviews for the next update!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who in any way whatsoever, sadly.

Author's note: Hey peoples! So, I don't have five reviews,but I do have one from wyrdwolf77! Thanks so much, so I guess I'll update. Also, thank you for the two favorites and three follows. Now on with the story!

The next moment, Amy awoke in a state of disarray. Everything she saw looked blurred, until she woke up a bit and rubbed her eyes. That's when she finally noticed that Rory wasn't by her side, and she sighed. She knew she made the right choice, but this was all going to take a lot of getting used to.

Finally, she stood and went to her closet.

_What should I wear?I mean, I don't know what to expect today!_

This was all so new for her. Usually the Doctor just told her where they were headed, and she could easily pick and outfit based on that. She decided to be simple; a tee shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket.

When she walked down the hall, she noticed many different offices that it seemed people were working in.

_Working on what?_

Finally, she saw a formal looking oak door, and she knocked three times before she heard the sound of Rory's voice hollering,

"Come in!"

She made her way in and Rory looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey,"he grinned, and stood to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss, but he could tell that she wasn't feeling right."What's the matter, Aims?"he asked worriedly.

"I just.."she trailed off, but Rory continued to look at her expectantly. "Everything is different here, and I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Everything will be better in time. You've just got to get used to this new way of life. It took me a year!"

"How long have you been here?"Amy asked suddenly.

"I told you earlier;6 months." And she threw her head back, laughing like a maniac. He stared at her in confusion until she looked back up.

"Sorry, it's just...I've never gotten used to this whole...5 minutes there, 5 months here thing. Rory, last night you had only been gone for moments."

He stared at her in confusion for a moment, shook his head and hugged her tightly. "Those were the longest moments of my life,"he breathily chuckled.

"The longest of mine,"Amy giggled. And her head lay on his shoulder peacefully, like they had an eternity ahead of them. But it wasn't eternity.

An alarm blared out of the blue, and Amy looked up in shock.

"What's going on?!"

"I need to get you out of here."

"No!"Amy protested, pulling her hand free from his. "Not until you tell me what's going on! I'm confused enough around here without thundering alarms going off 10 AM!"

He sighed. "We don't have time for this!I'll explain everything once we're safe, now come on." But she wouldn't budge this time, and Rory saw her eyes grow wide.

"I think we're a little late on that whole 'safe ' concept she whispered, as the sillhouette of a monstrous being approached them.

Author's Note:2 reviews for the next chapter!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:However much I wish it was so, I do not own Doctor Who.

Author's Note:A special thanks to TimmyWimmyLord, and I'm really glad you like it!

Rory quickly tried to kick the being back into a dusty, dark corner, but it was very strong. Too strong. However, it did give him enough time to grab Amy by the arm .

"Go stand behind the desk;this thing is deadly and I wouldn't want to see you get hurt,"he whispered, and struck the being with a kick again. "Hey! Over you big, fat...green thing,"Rory yelled, trying to lure it into a room Amy couldn't see.

"Rory, forget this!"Amy heard a muffled voice through a wooden door, which proceeded to be kicked open. There stood the two sister; the dark haired girls; and a guy with long black hair and big blue orbs that looked rather violent. Finally, she saw a girl that couldn't be more than thirteen, who looked very shy, but also brave, like she had dealt with worse.

The long haired man shot a tranquilizer right into the monster's arm.

"Wha-?"Amy started, more confused than ever.

Scanning the other agents faces and nodding, Rory said,

"We need to talk, Ames."

An hour later, they sat in an office where Rory was leading a special staff meeting.

"So...you guys are an organization...that fights evil?"Amy asked, summing up what they had told her moments ago.

"Pretty much,"Rory confirmed with a laugh. "Kind of like that Torchwood the Doctor was always telling us about. That's where we got...the inspiration,"Rory finished weakly, looking at Amy's fallen face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring him u-"

"It's fine,"Amy interjected, clearly broken up, though she wore a smile. "I just...need to get used to all of this. Alright, so I can stop being all mushy gushy,"Amy's smile was almost as wide as the Cheshire Cat's, "Let's learn names."

Author's Note: I know I shouldn't stop there, but I'm that evil. Don't worry though; Two reviews is all it'll take for you to earn an update. :) Hilarity will ensue in the next chapter.


End file.
